Roof modules for motor vehicle bodies are known in different versions. A prior art version (DE 198 53 820 A1) is introduced as a prefabricated component, which various accessories are mounted to, through the front window opening into the car body and placed from inside against the roof opening and fastened there. The completion of the car body interior is performed subsequently, with it being required to temporarily hang-out motor vehicle body side doors possibly installed already before.
In another version (DE 100 48 130 A1) the roof module features foldable edge strips that are transfolded to be able to introduce the roof module through a roof opening into the motor vehicle body. Subsequently the edge strips are unfolded again and the roof module is placed from inside against the motor vehicle body and fastened there. All this is too costly.